


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Tanaka x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Karasuno, Kissing, Literature, Party, Reader-Insert, Romance, ceejles, delusions of grandeur, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Tanaka x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing Ceejles on Tumblr ( [ceejles.tumblr.com/](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/) ) has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love Tanaka so much, but I felt like it was hard to write for him and do him justice. Let me know if it totally sucks. I don't know if I'm 100% on board with it myself.
> 
> I'm making this a series to go with the different adorable boys she depicted.  
> Others so far in this series:  
> [Haikyuu!! Kisses (Kenma x Reader)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/582145249) 
> 
>  
> 
> Give CJ's kisses art a little look-see over there on tumblr, as well as all of her other fantastic stuff, and shower her with love:  
> [ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses)

_Why?_ Tanaka Ryunosuke wondered, as he watched all the girls that surrounded Oikawa Tooru.

"Hey, Noya...I'm a cool guy, right?" he questioned his best friend.

"What kind of question is that?!" Noya asked. "You're the coolest guy I know...besides me, of course!"  Tanaka couldn't help but grin at the sheer confidence radiating off of Karasuno's libero.

As Noya went back to chatting with Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi, Tanaka's grin slowly faded. " _Then why aren't the girls interested in me?  Am I too intimidating?_ "

He had hoped at a party this size, with everyone dressed in their best, that at least _one_ girl would want to talk to him...maybe even kiss him.  He had had several dreams that all the girls would find him so irresistible in his suit that he would leave the party covered in lipstick smears from volleyball club managers in Miyagi and Tokyo.

He loved to talk big and he and Noya imagined themselves quite the Romeos, "if only they could get a shot," but the truth was that Tanaka just wanted someone to call his own.  He didn't _really_ want to be the kind of guy that all the girls flocked to, but none of them cared about.  He wanted to be the guy with a girlfriend.  Feeling slightly bummed over the intrusive thought, he excused himself to set off in search of the men's room.

He needed the time to get his thoughts together and be the Tanaka everyone wanted him to be.  Everyone saw his pick up lines as jokes, and they usually were, but sometimes he was sincere.  He would never forget the time during training camp, that he had tried to tell you that he was interested in dating you.  It didn't go well.  

His voice had cracked, and in the opposite of his usual boisterous manner, the question had come out shy and quiet.  Your friends laughed at him, and when Noya heard the commotion and asked what was going on, he laughed as well.  Other members from Karasuno and the team you were a manager for, Fukurodani, laughed loudly as well and told him to quit picking on you.

"I can't believe you said that, Tanaka-senpai!" shouted Hinata in awe.  It was the first time he'd ever felt the urge to tell his energetic little kouhai to shut up.

"Besides," grinned one of your co-managers, "aren't you obsessed with your own manager, Tanaka-kun?"

"Like any girl would want to be seen with a punk like you," Tsukishima muttered and many nodded agreement.

You weren't laughing, but you weren't frowning either.  In fact, your face was infuriatingly unreadable, so he just let out his own ridiculously loud laugh and hoped it didn't sound too fake.  "Of course, I'm kidding!  Everyone knows Tanaka wouldn't ask a girl out like this!  A real ladies' man waits for the woman to come to him!"

Noya cheered, Hinata and Bokuto looked awed by the declaration, and he tried to keep his own grin from faltering as you rolled your eyes and walked to the other side of the gym with the rest of the girls.

He'd decided that afternoon that it would be the last time he approached a girl seriously.

= = = =

Coming out of the girls' bathroom, looking down to straighten your outfit, you ran right into someone.  "I'm sorry!  I wasn't watching," when you looked up you saw a very familiar face.  "Ryu!  Long time no see!"  You hoped you weren't blushing, but you couldn't be sure.

Ever since he'd tried to ask you out at training camp, you'd developed quite an attraction for the tall wing spiker from Karasuno.  If only he hadn't chickened out that day and just stuck to his guns.  You would gladly have said yes.  You'd been waiting since then for him to work up the courage to try again, but so far, no luck.

He was blushing lightly and it was adorable, but he shook away the shyness, and clapped a hand on your shoulder as he loudly exclaimed, "Yeah!  I'm a busy kind of guy!"

You pursed your lips and squinted at him, making his over-confident grin crack.  Stumbling over the next few sentences, he asked what you'd been up to and tried not seem conspicuous as he asked if you were seeing someone.  While answering his questions, you began to walk back towards the main party hall as he stepped in line beside you, hands deep in his pocket.  He really did look cool sometimes, you mused.

"Uh, weren't you about to go to the bathroom?" you pointed out back past where you had run into him.

"Well," he thought for a moment, "can't let a cute girl like you walk all the way back to the dance hall alone."  You would have scolded him, but the way he shrugged his shoulders kind of melted you.  You didn't think you could wait him out much longer.  You'd have to take matters into your own hands.

"To be honest," you responded, stopping in the middle of the hallway, "I've been feeling kind of bummed lately.  There was someone I was hoping might confess to me this evening, but I don't think that's gonna happen.  It just has me kind of blue."

"Yeah. Me, too."  When you raised a suspicious eyebrow, he continued, "I mean, n-not that there was someone specific!  I can't be tied down like that! I'm _destined_ to play the field!  Bachelor for life and all that...but I thought for sure I'd at least get _some_ kind of kiss tonight.  No one seems interested.  It's like I'm girl repellant or something!  It doesn't matter how I act, all the managers ignore me.  I know I joke that I like it when Kiyoko-san does that, but that's not what I actually _want._ I mean, what have I done to offend them all?"  Looking at you momentarily, he said, "Y-You're a girl.  What is it about me that's so off-putting?"

You laughed, but quickly held up your hands waving them in surrender, "I'm sorry!  I'm not laughing at you...well...sort of--It's just that all of us managers see how into Kiyoko you and Nishanoya are, and it's cute.  Nobody wanted to get in the way of your chances with her."  You were only half-lying...most of the girls were well aware of how you felt about him and were avoiding him on purpose, curious to see if either of you would make a move.

"My...my chances?!  That's just ridiculous!  There are no chances!  She doesn't like me that way, and really Noya and I just feel like we have to keep all the skeezey guys away from her.  Even when I did actually like her that way, it wouldn't have mattered.  She's beautiful..." his eyes were staring very pointedly into yours as he continued, "...and kind and smart, the kind of girl that makes me want to be--soft."  

Your heart fluttered, knowing that he wasn't actually referring to Kiyoko at all.  He looked away from your gaze.  "A girl like that wouldn't have any interest in some delinquent guy like me," he finished with a mumble.

" _Some_ guy like you?  You mean talented and funny and handsome and so fit and too sweet?"  You really hoped he wasn't dense enough to miss it this time.

"What?  _Sweet?!_ You've really lost your mind now.  Cut it out with those compliments.  Geez, (f/n)!  It makes it sound like _you_ must have a huge crush on _me_!" he laughed as he nudged your shoulder.

"Yeah.  Guess I it does sound that way," you sighed, averting your eyes.  _Come on, Ryu!_

"Hey, wait a minute...what?"  You said nothing and he grabbed your shoulders and spun you around.  Looking you straight in your (e/c) eyes, he said, "Don't taunt a guy like that, (f/n).  I know I play tough, but that's just too harsh.  Did your teammates put you up to this?"

"No!  Why would they do that?"

"Because of what happened at training camp!  Because even after that I couldn't stop thinking about you!  Because they asked me if I could kiss any girl here tonight who would it be, and I...I said..." he blushed and looked away, an embarrassed pout on his lips.  "Because I know that if I had a chance, I wouldn't let you down, (f/n).  I-I really like you!"

"Hm," you laughed shortly.  "You really are an awfully sweet guy, Ryu, aren't you?"

Tanaka began blushing and sputtering, "W-What?!  No, I'm not!  I'm a p-punk!  I _live_ for trouble!  I-I strike fear into my opponents...and...and..."

Laughing again, you grabbed his burgundy tie and yanked him down towards you.  "Fear, huh?" you asked, enjoying how adorable he looked being the one actually terrified.  Jerking him the last few centimeters forward, you captured his lips with yours.

Despite his initial surprise, Tanaka wasn't about to waste such an unexpected opportunity and made sure to make the kiss count.  What started slow and calm was quickly turned heated by you tugging on his bottom lip, licking lightly, inviting his tongue to taste you.  You couldn't help but think that, for all his big talk, this was one area where he seemed to be true to his word.  He was a phenomenal kisser.  Your intention had been to reward him for being so sweet, while teasing him a little for seeming so desperate, but you were having a difficult time _not_ becoming the one who was desperate.

Lacing your arms around his neck, you couldn't hide the pleased little moan he brought about by tugging you tightly against him, nipping gently at your neck before returning to your lips.  Feeling a little dizzy, you knew you'd have to be the one to break the kiss first, or you'd never hear the end of it.  Fortifying yourself, you gave one last long tug on his lip before coming up for air. 

Pulling away with a devious grin, you made a note to remember how handsome Ryu looked with your lipstick smeared all over his face and at a complete loss for words.

You planted one more kiss on his forehead and commented, "My mistake, troublemaker."  The wink you gave before leaving had Tanaka blushing so furiously that he squeezed his eyes shut and smooshed his hands tightly against his cheeks, probably trying to keep from saying anything stupid to ruin the moment.

You heard him let out a little noise that sounded like a cheer on your way back into the dance hall, and couldn't help but giggle as there was no mistaking that he had said to himself, "Nice, Tanaka!"

Before the night was over, you'd make sure to give him your number.


End file.
